


Una lezione per il futuro

by kiaealterego



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dorwinion Wine, Drunkenness, Gen, Slice of Life, Translation Available
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È aprile dell’anno 2941 della Terza Era. Nella Contea, tredici Nani si preparano ad assumere uno scassinatore, per la riconquista di Erebor. Nel Reame Boscoso, intanto, la vita continua tra alti e bassi, ragni e sortite.<br/>Durante un’ispezione del palazzo, Tauriel trova qualcuno che ha bevuto troppo vino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una lezione per il futuro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A lesson for the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329412) by [kiaealterego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego)



Tauriel scese nelle cantine. Galion, Nestades e due guardie erano seduti al tavolo con al centro del cibo e una bottiglia quasi finita di Dorwinion. Le loro coppe erano vuote, così come le due bottiglie ai piedi di Galion.

«Hallothion, Noruinive! Cosa significa questo?» chiese, assumendo il tono autoritario da capitano.

I due scattarono sull'attenti, ma Hallothion inciampò sulla sedia e cadde. Noruinive invece barcollò e si appoggiò subito al tavolo. Tauriel premette le labbra tra loro per non ridere.

Era inutile discutere con quei due in quel momento. «Andate a riprendervi, subito. E chiamate qualcuno a sostituirvi» disse e i due soldati barcollarono verso le scale, biascicando un «Sì, capitano».

Quando si sarebbero ripresi, avrebbe fatto loro una bella ramanzina.

Tauriel guardò prima Galion, poi Nestades.

Nestades! Una delle loro migliori guaritrici, era lì, a _ubriacarsi_. Aveva visto spesso Galion uscire dalle sue stanze con una bottiglia in mano, e non era stato difficile intuire cosa li avesse tenuti occupati, ma ora erano nelle cantine a corrompere guardie in servizio!

«Che faccia arcigna, capitano» disse Galion e versò vino per sé e per Nestades.

La guaritrice si avvicinò all’orecchio di Galion. «Secondo me l’ha scoperto» sussurrò, per poi rivolgerle lo sguardo e ridacchiare.

Tauriel aggrottò le sopracciglia.

_Scoprire cosa?_

Si sedette in uno dei due posti vuoti e fissò Nestades, che le restituì uno sguardo con le palpebre abbassate e le sopracciglia sollevate. Quella doveva essere un’aria misteriosa?

Tauriel strinse le labbra per non mettersi a ridere.

«Sentiamo, cosa avrei scoperto?»

Nestades si guardò intorno. Controllò sotto il tavolo e Galion ne approfittò per scambiare i loro bicchieri, la sua coppa vuota per quella di Nestades, piena per metà.

Nestades tornò dritta e batté la mano sul tavolo. «Naturalmente», disse a voce troppo alta, «Sono informazioni _confidenziali_ ».

«Naturalmente» disse Tauriel. Perché ora stava dando corda a un’ubriaca?

«Il sapiente Hannon...» Nestades abbassò lo sguardo.

Il sapiente Hannon? Tauriel raddrizzò la schiena e, suo malgrado, si sporse in avanti sul tavolo.

Galion intanto sorseggiava il vino.

«Cosa ha fatto il sapiente Hannon?» chiese.

Ma Nestades stava fissando la coppa di fronte a lei, vuota. Si voltò verso Galion che stava ridedo.

«Hai scambiato la coppa!»

«Io?» Galion ridacchiava ancora, una mano sulla pancia. «No, signora!» disse e si voltò verso Tauriel. «Vero?»

Tauriel scosse la testa. E voleva prenderli sul serio!?

Galion versò il vino che rimaneva in una coppa e la spinse verso di Tauriel.

«Su, non fare storie. Un goccio non ti fa nulla» disse.

Nestades prese la coppa di fronte a Galion e bevve un sorso, prima di accorgersi del bicchiere vuoto. Batté le palpebre e sorrise. «Sì, una coppa non basta. Devi berne almeno una bottiglia per essere come me». Ridacchiò e si appoggiò con la guancia contro la spalla di Galion.

La faccia della guaritrice era rossa, gli occhi annebbiati, e rovesciò la coppa vuota sul tavolo.

«Oh, Galion» sospirò, e gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle.

Tauriel sollevò gli occhi al soffitto. Andavano bene, Nestades brilla, che prima voleva condividere chissà quali segreti e che ora corteggiava Galion, intento a fissare la bottiglia _vuota_. Il maggiordomo sgocciolò quel che restava nella sua coppa, e la sua espressione concentrata era così buffa, che Tauriel quasi dimenticò cosa voleva dirgli.

_Quasi._

«Galion, non puoi offrire da bere alle guardie» gli disse. «Né puoi bere il vino destinato al re».

Galion agitò una mano davanti a sé. «Questo non è quello destinato al re. Oh, se mi piacerebbe berne di più di quello, ma posso farlo solo quando lui me lo offre». Galion abbracciò la bottiglia vuota. «Mai, mai separare il re dal suo prezioso vino».

Tauriel scosse la testa, _ancora_ , mentre Nestades ridacchiava.

«Su, bevi un sorso e vedrai che starai meglio. Te lo dico io, che sono guaritrice» disse e annuì seria. Si voltò verso Galion, gli strappò di mano la bottiglia vuota e la gettò oltre la spalla.

La bottiglia rotolò a terra con un tintinnio.

Tauriel abbassò lo sguardo sulla coppa che le aveva riempito il maggiordomo.

_Il Dorwinion fa bene alla salute e mette di buon umore._

Perché dovevano venirle in mente quelle parole? Non era di cattivo umore. Be’, era infastidita dai due soldati che si erano lasciati abbindolare da Galion, ma–

«Cara, qualsiasi cosa ti turbi, non fare quella faccia al vino».

Tauriel sollevò lo sguardo. Non stava facendo _nessuna_ faccia al vino.

«Se non lo vuoi, puoi darlo a me» disse Galion, gli occhi fissi sul suo viso.

« _Galion_ » disse Tauriel.

Lui prese la coppa vuota di Nestades e la agitò nella sua direzione. «Non dirmi _Galion_ in quel modo, capitano» disse, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Tauriel spostò il suo sguardo sulla coppa di vino che il maggiordomo le aveva riempito.

Nestades le aveva assicurato che una coppa non le avrebbe fatto niente. Ma c’era da fidarsi di lei, quando era in quello stato?

Annusò il vino e solo l’odore le fece girare la testa. Era forte, dolce e speziato.

Davvero un sorso non le avrebbe fatto nulla?

E davvero quello non era il vino destinato al re?

Tauriel fissò prima il vino, poi Galion. Lui non la stava guardando: era rivolto verso Nestades, le labbra schiuse, lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso, mentre lei si faceva aria con la mano.

Nessuno le stava prestando attenzione.

Magari il sapore del vino non era forte quanto l’odore. E poi, aveva quasi finito il lavoro per quella giornata...

Tauriel si bagnò le labbra e sorseggiò il vino. Era dolce, come prometteva l’odore e il liquido scivolò nella gola fresco e frizzante.

Bevve un secondo sorso, prima di posare la coppa sul tavolo.

«Grazie per l'assaggio» disse e spinse la coppa verso Galion.

Galion fissò la coppa, poi lei.

«Questa era la tua ultima occasione!» le disse lui, afferrò la coppa e la svuotò in un unico sorso.

Tauriel poggiò le braccia sul tavolo e scosse la testa.

«Un’altra volta, magari». Sospirò. « _E_ quando non sono in servizio» aggiunse.

Galion la guardò, la sua espressione così sdegnosa che Tauriel si lasciò sfuggire un risolino.

«Allora, capitano, alla _prossima_ volta» disse, con un tono sdegnoso e la stessa espressione. «Noi togliamo il disturbo».

Il maggiordomo di palazzo si alzò e porse la mano verso Nestades.

«Mia signora».

Nestades ridacchiò e gli diede la mano. Galion le baciò le nocche e la aiutò ad alzarsi. Lei si poggiò contro di lui, che le cinse le spalle con un braccio. «Galion, vecchio furbone, ce la faccio a camminare da sola».

«Certo, ma io ti aiuto lo stesso perché sei morbida e calda» disse lui, con il suo tono più ufficiale.

Tauriel spalancò gli occhi stupita.

Stavano davvero dicendo quelle cose? Dovevano essere più brilli di quanto sembrassero.

Tauriel si alzò e raccolse le coppe e le bottiglie vuote, mentre Galion e Nestades salivano le scale barcollando. Scosse la testa nel vederli uno appoggiato all’altra, nessuno dei due che si reggeva bene in piedi, mentre ridacchiavano e si sussurravano cose che lei non ci teneva ad ascoltare.

Con un sorriso, Tauriel ripose le bottiglie e le coppe e lasciò anche lei le cantine.

Di una cosa era certa: meglio fare attenzione a bere quel vino!

**Author's Note:**

> Poi tutti hanno letto Lo Hobbit e si sa come sono andate le cose :3


End file.
